Races
In a universe containing billions of galaxies, each with millions of stars, life is inevitable. Life takes many shapes and sizes, some pleasing and some the stuff of nightmare. While it would be impossible to list all of the intelligent species within the Endless Stars, the following races of done the most colonizing and spreading from galaxy to galaxy. Benevolent Races These species are categorized as non-hostile, or at least non-problematic, and are welcomed at almost every space port and Spacer town. Cessins- A race of small humanoids from the tropical moon of Cess in the Thelegia Galaxy. Erisians- A race of tall and very slender humanoids with pale wrinkled skin. Quiet and introspective by nature, the Erisians live by a standard of never revealing any secrets no matter how horrid. This policy, which borders on religion for the race, makes them excel in social work; their occupations of choice. Humans- The most numerous and prolific species in the Endless Stars. They can be found nearly everywhere. Humans control The Intergalactic Concord Faction, and many many others. Misao- A race of humanoid rabbits from the planet Bwa'hai in the Thelegia Galaxy. Naduain- A race of white skinned humanoids from the planet Eris in the Touris System, most likely a genetic sub-branch of the Erisian race. Extremely militant by nature, the Naduain spend their lives mastering all forms of combat, armed and unarmed. Because they make combat the core of their life and religious beliefs, the Naduain are the most lethal-and feared-race of their home system. Many of them are employed by the Red Lords Faction. Oni- Osharan - The Osharan's are a people noted for tall, fuzzy, canine like ears and fanged incisors. They are often called space pirates as they will form space fairing clans around a King who can command one ship or a small flotilla, and pledge no loyalty to any other nation, including their home world. Though mercantile gains are more common, their race does produce a startling number of pirate elements. A few rare Osharan are capable of generating a bio-generated energy to form close combat weapons and fire energy bolts of varying strengths. Polaris - The Polaris hail from the world of Dichoterra. Rather large, remarkably agile spider-taurs, this race is highly predatory in nature, with cool, calm demeanors and a great deal of patience, though they work well with other races and restrict themselves to only hunting non-sapient prey. Known for their singing voices and two brains which trade off which one's awake at any given time, it's quite normal for a Polaris to display an entirely different personality depending on the time of day they're spoken to. Typically blunt and to the point, the Polaris tend to be quite direct about what they desire and what bothers them. Which of their several voices they use also tends to greatly affect the subtext of what little they say, enhancing their meaning with fewer words used. Quan- The Quan are a race of isolationist anthropomorphic mice. Most Quan found outside of their home galaxy are spacers and explorers, not colonists. They are not a common species to encounter. The average Quan stands five feet tall with fur hues ranging from white to black across the spectrum. Quan females are especially known for Psi abilities that can range from empathy and ESP to outright mind control. Shivai- The Shivai are a humanoid race that evolved from snake-like creatures on their home world of Cantantonia in the Touris System. Though they may appear as any kind of snake, the cobra is the most common appearance. They are a militant and disciplined race, and well known as military strategists. They are unfailingly loyal members of the Quan Imperium. Ventoosian- A race of quadripedal aliens that evolved from large primate creatures resembling gorillas. Ventoosians stand six feet high at the shoulder, have very thick and shaggy fur often elaborately ornamented, and are capable of seeing in all directions thanks to the twelve eyes ringing their heads. All Ventoosians are extremely devoted to their creator diety Sarnak and often find employment as priests, confessors, medical specialists, and psychologists. Malevolent Races These species are categorized as hostile. Though they are not normally turned away from space ports, they are watched carefully and never trusted. Most Spacer towns do not allow these species entrance. Kyte-The Kyte are a race of vicious-and voracious-insectoids whom roam between the galaxies looking for ships or small settlements to plunder for technology and food. Xenophobes, the Kyte hate and fear anything not like themselves and will attack on sight. Osharan Outcasts - Osharan Outcasts often become pirates, fighting for themselves among the stars. These pirate bands group together around a King, who may be male or female, and always fly colors that include black, red, or orange, and often incorporate some form of broken weapon or skeleton into their insignia. To symbolize the death of their camaraderie with the rest of Osharan culture. Unum- A race of all female humanoids with designs on conquering the universe. They are known slavers, treacherous, and murderous. The Unum control the Hand of Glory Faction.